Rencontre
by Matrix97121
Summary: "Elle danse au loin sur la piste, elle danse comme si la nuit ne finirait jamais, et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être comme hypnotisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de, quelque part, tomber pour elle." Une idée de leur possible rencontre et du moment où il a commencé à la "harceler". James/Lily.


**_Salut à tous, voilà un nouveau James/Lily ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les persos et leurs univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling comme tout le monde le sait, j'ai juste eu l'idée de cet OS._**

* * *

**Rencontre…**

* * *

C'était une soirée de fête comme les autres. Une de ces soirées où les gens s'amusaient et s'enivraient, profitant de leur jeunesse, noyant leurs soucis et leur tristesse, ou juste souhaitant changer d'air et s'amuser. Ces soirées de vacances, où, avec les potes, vous vous serviez verres sur verres en lorgnant sur le joli derrière de la serveuse qui passait, ou bien sur celui d'une des filles qui dansaient, devant, sur la piste, comme si la nuit ne finirait jamais.

La musique était à fond, un Jimmy Hendrix qui faisait trembler les tympans et bouger les gens. L'esprit était ailleurs, perdu et présent en même temps, l'alcool et la Marijuana enivraient les sens. On était bien, on rigolait, même si on ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Les langues se déliaient, devant, Sirius embrassait à pleine bouche une blonde aux bonnets assez élevés. Remus me disait quelque chose, je souriais, pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. J'étais bien, c'était tout. Peter s'était mis à chanter une chanson paillarde dont les paroles m'échappaient mais dont Remus commençait à reprendre le refrain en cœur tout en faisant des clins d'œil aguicheurs à une fille aux talons surdimensionnés qui passait.

Le volume avait augmenté, à côté, une fille à la jupe qui ne cachait pas grand-chose me tendis une clope, je la pris. Une bouffée, puis deux, puis trois. J'étais bien, je fis un sourire à la brune aux mini-vêtements provocants. Je fixais le bout rougeoyant d'où s'échappait une fumée si apaisante, savant mélange d'herbe et de tabac. Ma main pris la bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu qui circulait sur la table pour porter le goulot à ma bouche. Un liquide me brûla la gorge, c'était fort. Puis la chaleur s'apaisa pour juste laisser la sensation de plaisir, d'oubli, que procurait l'alcool.

Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers la piste de danse. Il fut immédiatement attiré vers la gauche, sur une fille qui tourbillonnait comme seule dans cette boîte du Chemin de Traverse, ses cheveux flamboyants fouettant ses joues et ses épaules claires avec force. Elle semblait briller. Peut-être un effet de l'alcool, ou de l'herbe, qu'importe, elle était belle, attirante. J'avais l'impression de la connaître, l'alcool surement. Ses jambes, blanches, nues, bougeaient d'un rythme entraînant, obsédant. Ses bras aussi, ils semblaient onduler. Son petit short en jean était joli, mais il en cachait encore trop. Une autre bouffée. Sa taille était fine, fragile, son haut dévoilait son nombril et une petite partie de son ventre. Comme cette chaire semblait attirante, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, d'embrasser cette peau offerte à mon regard. Mais je ne fis rien, juste aspirer une autre bouffée de la clope. Ses seins étaient petits, ronds, mais semblaient fermes et délicats, comme elle. Son cou pâle, ses lèvres tentatrices que je voulais prendre et ne jamais lâcher, son sourire doux, ses fossettes presque enfantines, ses dents blanches, son nez que j'avais envie de picorer à coup de baisers. Nouveau tourbillon. Autre bouffée, la fumée se propagea devant moi, puis se dissipa. Ses cheveux roux, longs, flamboyants, ils devaient être doux, comme j'avais envie de passer ma main dedans. Ses yeux verts pétillants, dorénavant ma couleur préférée. Un carillon, une sorte de mélodie enivrante, son rire, juste son rire. Son expression détendue, heureuse, j'aurais voulu en être la cause…

Un rire canin devant moi me sortit de ma léthargie, Patmol, évidemment. Il avait maintenant les mains dans le décolleté plongeant de la blonde qui était sur ses genoux. Il devait essayer de voir quel était son bonnet, et plus, si affinités…

Le morceau venait de changer. Elle ne regagna pas sa place, préférant rester sur la piste pour continuer à danser. Était-elle réelle ? Aucune idée, mais je l'espérais. Un autre verre de whisky. Une sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre, mon cœur qui battait plus vite que d'habitude et une sorte de sourire béat sur mes lèvres. L'alcool ? La Marijuana ? Ou bien… _Elle_ ? Peu importait, j'étais bien. Et trop désinhibé pour avoir honte de sourire niaisement en regardant danser une jolie fille. Sirius aurait surement dit que c'était tout sauf viril, une attitude de tapette en somme, qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse avant de ramollir définitivement en sortant son fameux "On est des Maraudeurs, pas des lavettes !". Pour lui, on pouvait baver devant une fille, s'exciter et la déshabiller du regard, mais surtout pas avoir un sourire béat et niais à souhait de placardé sur la face. C'était un de ces trucs des mecs de films à l'eau de rose moldus, pas un truc des Maraudeurs, les gars les plus populaires de Poudlard. Seulement, en cet instant, je m'en fichais totalement.

Remus se pencha vers moi, je détournais mon regard de la belle rousse, il me dit quelque chose, je répondis avec un bref grognement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il m'avait dit, ça n'était pas vraiment important. Mon regard se tourna directement vers la piste, elle n'y était plus, la chanson avait à nouveau changé et elle s'était évaporée. Mes yeux eurent beau fouiller la salle, aucune trace d'elle, ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux verts pétillants n'étaient nulle part. Elle avait dû partir. Pour une obscure raison, une légère sensation –que même mes sens engourdis par l'alcool et l'herbe n'arrivaient pas à dissiper– de tristesse me pris. Une sorte de manque. Bah, sans doute un de effets secondaires de tout ce que j'avais ingurgité et fumé durant cette soirée…

* * *

Je ne la revis pas de la soirée, et ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir essayé. Un bref instant, lorsque je me dirigeais vers les toilettes –pause obligatoire de ce genre de soirées–, je cru voir un reflet roux près de l'entrée de la boîte. Le temps d'aller voir de plus près, il n'y avait rien. J'avais dû l'imaginer. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais vaguement pensé à cet instant, mon cerveau n'étant pas vraiment opérationnel… Le reste de la soirée, je n'en avais gardé que de brefs souvenirs, mais j'étais certain qu'elle avait eu une moins bonne saveur au moment de son départ.

* * *

Ce fugace souvenir d'une rousse tourbillonnant au milieu de la piste était par moment revenu me titiller, le temps d'instants fugaces, durant l'été, mais c'était seulement lorsque, montant dans le train à la dernière seconde comme d'habitude avec Sirius et nous dépêchant pour rejoindre Remus et Peter au plus vite, que son visage s'était réellement imposé à mon esprit. Et pour cause, en grimpant précipitamment les marches ridiculement petites du wagon je l'avais percuté et ce fut comme un choc, dans l'instant je la reconnu, dans l'instant je sus que c'était elle, qu'elle avait cette espèce d'aura à mes yeux que je trouvais spéciale, différente et curieusement attirante. Ce fut à ce moment que je la vis pour la première fois, que je fis le lien avec la Préfète et Miss-rat-de-bibliothèque-je-sais-tout-à-cheval-sur-les-règles, que je me rendis compte que c'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait paru curieusement familière durant cette soirée, et je sus, je sentis, que je ne la verrai plus de la même manière. Plus jamais. Qu'elle me plaisait, quelque part. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais cette sensation qui me donnait envie de me servir de notre proximité pour l'embrasser, juste comme ça, parce que j'en avais envie, parce que j'en ressentais un curieux besoin. Je la fixais, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, le corps en mode pause, comme si j'avais subi un Pétrificus Totalus, en cet instant je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle me dévisageait, elle, surement en se posant de sérieuses questions quant à ma santé mentale, ou son étonnante absence ; je me sentais juste comme hypnotisé par ses yeux –ce qui, j'en convins après était en soi très niais–. Et, soudain, sur un coup de tête je lui demandais :

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Évidemment, elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou et cette fois devait sérieusement se demander si je n'étais pas bon pour Sainte-Mangouste. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de vite se ressaisir –croyant surement à une blague– et de déclarer :

« Même pas en rêve Potter. »

Et elle partit, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, disparaissant avec la même rapidité que pendant cette soirée et me laissant dans un état semblable : le regard dans le vague, se tenant planté avec la grâce d'un piquet dans un wagon vide. Et, aussitôt après m'être ressaisi, je me jurais mentalement en fixant la porte par laquelle elle était sortie que je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, qu'un jour je la ferais rire de ce son qui m'avait marqué durant cette soirée, que ce serait à moi qu'elle sourirait et que je pourrai la regarder danser autrement que comme un affamé devant un banquet auquel il n'était pas convié. Et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que ce que j'appelais ma "cour" commença –"harcèlement" selon ses termes–.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Bon, voilà, donc j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_**


End file.
